pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Iro
"I've never truly understood happiness, but at one point in life, I felt that feeling. It felt.. warm." Iro is the Idol alter ego of Mai Shirogane. She is a Starry Type idol who prefers the brand Unlimited Skies. Appearance Iro has short lavender hair with white pale skin. She has purple eyes that include stars of her past forms. Light purple is for Nep, for blue for Haru, a light turquoise for Poki, yellow for her Celeb, a red for her Pemium, white for her Angel form, and lime green for Rosetta. Her casual is the Merry-Go-Round Flower Coord, but the colors are Purple and Blue. In her cyalume coord, using the Astral Crystal, the Swing Dot Trumpet Purple Coord, also known as the 7thMelody Songbird Coord, obtains a glittery material on the back of the dress, a rainbow ribbon in her hair, and a "party decoration" rapped around her left arm. Iro also gains wings of the Starry Type. It's considered as "butterfly wings" with weird shapes, or designs, on it. Personality Unlike Chibi, Iro's more cold and more mad at herself. She feels like something heavy is on her. She describes it as grief; guilt because of what she did to hurt people. On stage, she's very calm and sweet. Her cool personality combined with her pretend smile makes everyone love her. That except the people she's close to, or should I say, the people she was close to. Background Relationships 7thMelody * Etoile: Long time no see friends. Etoile wanted "Chibi" to stay with her. * Saku "Sakura" Kimi: Appreciates Saku's gothic side. She doesn't quite understand his love life. * Kotone: Enjoys spending time with her. Much like her time with her "precious" Onee-Chan. Sometimes, she wishes she obtain Shiny Type instead of the "Mini Goddess", a nickname she created. * Motomiya Sakura: Sakura reminds Iro of her energetic self. Oh, the horror. * Yamamoto Hayate: Doesn't understand if he's gay, straight, or bisexual. * Misaki Koudo: Meh. Iro didn't really like Misaki's attitude. Secondary * Haruka Shirogane: It's clear that Iro hates Haruka. She hates that Haruka always take the spotlight while "Mai" lurks in takes nothing but more hatred against her sister. * Mystery: She wishes that she had someone like him/her. Though, she did, but they're "on a break". They broke up :/ * Flower: Iro doesn't really have a problem with her. She might can relate to the girl. * Sayuri Vessalius: They haven't met yet, but Iro dislikes the way Sayuri treated Iro. They're friendship looks dead. * Boruto Takahashi: She has a lot to say about Boruto. He's a money hog, doesn't care about anyones feelings, annoying, a backstabber, has a great body, (and f's anyone he sees) too lewed, (like Mystery) and hates how he "dumped" her. Others Etymology Iro (色) means "Color". Trivia * At first, Iro was supposedly going to be Etoile's name. But, the creator kinda liked the name being labeled on Chibi. "The character would go through events to find her true colors". ** Fun fact, the name was picked random. *** She is nicknamed "Awai" meaning "pale" or "colorless" cause she has "no feelings". * Iro's last name is Manami. Category:OmegaPri Category:Idols Category:Starry Idols Category:Cool Idol Category:Lovely Idol Category:7thMelody Members Category:TRIpleCLOVer Members Category:Original Characters Category:Symphonata Challenge Round 1